The Mouse
Mice have been roaming the Earth for centuries, although pinning down their evolutionary track to their current genetic modifications has proved a tricky task for even the most dedicated scientists. We cannot know with any amount of certainty when the mouse first came to exist in its current form. Our earliest indication of its existence comes from 20,000 B.C., specifically in western European bearcaves depicting drawings of bears and mice interacting and communicating (see MizzrMouse). Interestingly, because our oldest records of mouse existence date back to these specific carvings, mice and bears have become a common pairing that, while little is understood even in the modern day, seems to have formed the earliest recorded bond of famiiarty and friendship. Characteristics of the Mouse The modern mouse, while sharing similarities with its ancient ancestors, finds itself to be of a rather interesting and complicated character. Physical characteristics typically include a "mousey" brown pelt, blue eyes, underlying paleness, small hands and feet, flaring nostrils, and a mouth that tends to go sideways when the Mouse attempts speech. The Mouse is very cuddly and has been observed time and again snuggling her face into the Bear's warm body. The Mouse is typically rather clumsy, although it does move quickly and is probably the world's greatest scurrier. Talents of the Mouse include huffing, being wifey, nostril-flaring, and blunket-hiding, among others. Researchers agree that the mousiest characteristic of the Mouse is indeed a sort of quiet, demure-like behavior, shyness even, that evokes a lack of confidence and generally low self-esteem. Surprisingly, this very decade has witnessed the unusually rapid evolution of the Mouse, which has sprouted a mutation particularly prone to survival and therefore likely to pass through genes to the next generation of mice. This mutation is that of "confidence," a shockingly un''mousey characteristic that has become a key component to being a Mouse. It is generally agreed upon in the academic world that the modern-day Mouse has the Bear to thank for this particular mutation. Thanks to the Bear's attentions, affirmations, kindness, and tenderness, the Mouse has come to view herself as a creature worthy of attention and even occasionally praise, despite the Mouse's small size and general tendency to draw attention away from herself. The modern-day Mouse is certainly not without her flaws. She will, at times, find herself adopting a tone of unnecessary conceit. This tone is particularly offensive to the Mouse's ancient friend, the Bear. The Mouse can, as well, blow her mousey emotions out of proportion without real justification, another flaw which finds itself unfairly burdening the Bear. While the Mouse does not deserve the Bear's forgiveness for her conceited tone and overreactions, she truly feels the brevity of her wrongdoings and regrets them, particularly for the way these flaws affect and hurt her most prized relationship with the Bear. The Mouse has learned through her experiences with the Bear that respect is earned, and that a mouse that does not give respect where it is due certainly will not ever receive it in return. Despite its flaws, the Mouse is in possession of a loving heart and a caring disposition. Although the Mouse forms very few bonds (this could be considered a flaw), those relationships that she does forge are deep and meaningful, whether it be among friends, family, or her beloved Bearmate. The Mouse can be immature and naive, she often falters and falls, but she does so in faith that mice can always improve themselves, learn new things, and become better for those that love her and care for her, even if the stumbling hurts. The modern-day Mouse loves deeply and passionately, and she believes with undying faith in the potential goodness of others. The Bear and the Mouse As previously mentioned, the Bear and Mouse share an interesting and long-standing relationship, although scientists cannot understand the extent to which this relationship has classically gone. In the realm of modern times, some even go so far as to speculate that the Bear and Mouse are inseparable ''lovers, an interesting evolution of what was once considered a purely platonic relationship in ancient times. Recent developments in the sexual and loving relationship between these two groups has led archaeologists to return to the bearcaves of western Europe to further analyze the possibility of such a relationship existing in the pairing's historical past as well. The Mouse has much to learn from the Bear, although the two share a relationship that oftentimes balances out their individual characters quite nicely. Where the Mouse may be overly emotional or unanalytical, the Bear is able to think deeply and critically. Inversely, where the Bear may be overanalytical, the Mouse brings in a touch of feminine emotion. They share common interests, like cooking and Blunket, and enjoy exploring the interests of the other party in order to deepen their relationship and understanding of one another. Physically, the Bear is big and the Mouse is tiny, so the Mouse fits wonderfully well underneath the Bear's chin while hugging. Additionally, while cuddling, anthropologists have observed that the Bear and Mouse fit together like two perfectly corresponding puzzle pieces. The Mouse has been observed backing her little booty up into the perfectly mouse-booty-sized crotch of the Bear. The Bear's arms fit easily and comfortably around the Mouse in this position. Curiously, the Bear and Mouse are also highly sexually-compatible, as the Bear's largeness corresponds in perfect harmony with the Mouse's tightness, a snug fit that seems nothing short of being deemed by the gods.